


Dear Writer's Block

by RejextedSauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: FML, Other, Writer's Block, poem thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejextedSauce/pseuds/RejextedSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i wanna write but CANT" -a struggle by me</p><p>Also a vent thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> :)))

Dear Writer's Block,

It's cool when you're here,  
And I can slack off.  
But when you overstay your visit,  
I wanna say gtfo.  
You're useless for a while,  
But overtime you cause pain.  
And then I can't even remember,  
How to use sentences.  
Why do I suddenly forget how to write?  
Where did my motivation go??  
How long has it been???  
When will my motivation be back???!!???!?!?

In conclusion:

Dear Writer's Block,  
I hope you had a nice stay.  
Unfortunately for you,  
It's time  
To say;

Get

 

 

 

 

The

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

;D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sincerely me (and 1389$%899@87109&715* other people) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thanks fam

**Author's Note:**

> :(:): idfk what to do anymore 
> 
> pls send help
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my struggle


End file.
